


Lindsay Wins a Game

by protectorofgotham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bisexual Tendencies, Couch Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectorofgotham/pseuds/protectorofgotham
Summary: Michael Jones has been out of town for a couple of weeks and Gavin Free has been out of town for over a month. This has left Meg Turney and Lindsay Jones to resort to hanging out together by themselves.





	Lindsay Wins a Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Lindsay got pregnant with Iris Jones.
> 
> I recently updated some of this to make it more enjoyable!

Meg Turney has been without her boyfriend for a long time now. They were used to having long distance relationships, but they were just getting used to being with each other all the time. Lindsay Jones also misses her husband, but cares more about Meg's well being. Lindsay asks Meg if she's busy that night over text. Meg texts back, "No, I'm free. Why?" Lindsay replies, "No, Gavin is Free. Haha! I could come over and play Mario Kart tonight, if that's okay." Meg texts her that it's a great idea and she can come over whenever. Meg will cook Blue Apron for them, and they can play Mario Kart all night. 

Lindsay comes over later that night, and they eat their food Meg had prepared. Meg cleans up while Lindsay sets up the game. They play for about an hour and Lindsay finally won a race. Meg screams out of shock and playful anger. Lindsay is laughing and can't believe she won. Meg says she needs a break. Lindsay agrees and says, "You need to rest up so I can beat you again."

Meg says she's going down, and they both lay back on the couch. A few minutes goes by and they end up on the subject of cosplaying. "What cosplays are you working on?" Lindsay asks. Meg says, "All sorts of them. Hey, since you're Ruby Rose you'd appreciate this. I'm thinking of doing a lewd Ruby Rose. That sound cool?" Lindsay replies, "Uh...yeah! Duh! You're super hot, and plus your butt would look great in a lewd Ruby Rose." Meg blushes, and their hands touch. 

Meg thinks to herself for a moment, and then holds nothing back. She starts kissing Lindsay and tries to push her on her back. Lindsay breaks the kiss and says, "Are you trying to fuck me?" Meg raises her eyebrow and asks, "Do you want it to stop?" Lindsay thinks to herself and comes to a conclusion and thought to herself, "that butt is pretty fine." She answers Meg's question by kissing her back and instead laying her on her back. Lindsay takes off Meg's shirt revealing Meg's breasts, because she wasn't wearing a bra. Meg says, "I can see you have been thinking about this." Lindsay starts sucking on her nipples and says, "I would be lying if I said that I haven't thought about 'the dirty' looking at all those pictures of these tits and dat ass." Meg laughs and moans to the feeling of Lindsay sucking and occasionally nibbling on her boobs. 

Meg starts feeling Lindsay up, and Lindsay takes off her shirt and bra. They embrace each other and trade saliva. Meg is massaging Lindsay's breasts and pinching her nipples. Lindsay starts rubbing her boobs on Meg's and loves the feeling of her hard nipples on Meg's boobs and hitting Meg's hard nipples. They start kissing again and Meg has slipped her hand down Lindsay's shorts and panties. Lindsay is wet and Meg starts rubbing her clit. Lindsay breaks the kiss to moan and is breathing heavily. Lindsay squeezes her own boobs and is gasping for release and is getting close to cumming. She starts to say, "Harder. Faster. Fuuuu-..." and cums all over Meg's hand. Meg pulls out her hand and licks up her cum. Lindsay asks if she tastes good. Meg replies with a sinister smile and says, "Good enough to share." She gives her a taste by forcing her into a kiss. Lindsay says, "There's plenty more where that came from." They start taking off the rest of their clothes. Then it was like a light from heaven came down and was on Meg's butt. Lindsay's eyes lit up and she got even wetter. Meg says, "I'm ready for more." Lindsay drunkenly asks, "What?" "You said there was plenty more where that came from. I want more." Meg answers. 

She lays Lindsay on her back and kisses her belly. She licks her navel, and all around her pussy. Lindsay says, "EAT ME ALREADY! I NEED YOUR TONGUE ON MY PUSSY!" Meg replies with a giggle and her tongue on her clit. Lindsay moans so loud from the amazing feeling that she is afraid that she woke the neighbors. Meg licks her pussy, sucks on her clit, inserts her tongue into her vagina, and Lindsay has never felt this good before. She bucks her hips and could swear that if Meg could down in her pussy she would from how much she is about to cum. She cums in Meg's mouth, and screams her name along with many expletives. Meg has developed a hunger for Lindsay's cum. Meg says, "I want you to cum in my mouth again." She sucks on her clit again and Lindsay quickly squirted in her mouth and gasped that it was so quick and still felt so good. Meg says, "I could eat your pussy all day. It's so yummy." Lindsay says, "I wouldn't mind if you ate it all day. I want to try you." Meg gets on all fours and arches her butt up. Lindsay gets wet again from this.

Lindsay grabs Meg's butt and spanks it. Meg moans and says, "Ooooo. I like that." Lindsay dives into Meg's pussy and it's one of the best tastes ever to her. She thinks of all the times you say I wish it tastes as good as it looks. Well, to Lindsay, Meg was just that. As she eats out Meg's pussy she uses her left hand to finger her, and her right to squeeze that God given butt. Meg grips the arm of the couch and moans into the cushions. She didn't realize how much pent up sexual energy she had. She feels that she won't have any fluids left after she cums. She cums into Lindsay's mouth and it's a lot of cum. Lindsay licks up all the cum getting the lasting tingles out of Meg's system. Lindsay tells Meg to lay on her belly. Meg asks what she's going to do. Lindsay says, "Your ass is perfect. I want to cum all over it." Lindsay positions her pussy on the peak of her butt and starts rubbing her pussy all over. The wetness of Lindsay's pussy makes Meg even more horny. Meg starts touching herself. Meg says, "I want us to cum at the same time."

They are both enjoying the ecstacy of what's happening. Meg says that she's close and Lindsay says she is as well. Meg says, "F...Fu...I'm cumming!" Lindsay cums all over Meg's butt. Lindsay licks up her juices off of Meg's butt, and then the juices from Meg's pussy. "I want the taste of our cum, as well." Meg says. She rolls on to her back and Lindsay kisses her. They embrace each other again feeling each other up. 

Lindsay says, "I should win Mario Kart more often." "As if. You're willing to try again. After." Meg states. "After? After what?" Lindsay asks. "Our shower of course." Meg answers. Lindsay likes the sound of that. Meg gets up off the couch, and Lindsay follows her giving her a spanken.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments whether you want me to continue this story, or who else Meg should explore her lesbian side with.


End file.
